1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket having a fastening mechanism for reliably fastening a sensor thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic packages, such as integrated circuits (ICs), are miniaturized electronic devices in which a number of active and passive circuit elements are located on or within a continuous body of material to perform the function of a complete circuit. To ensure reliability of ICs, ICs require burn-in, in which ICs are operated at high temperature for an extended period of time to accelerate failure mechanisms, to eliminate early product failures before the ICs are sold and assembled into the end product. Thus, a burn-in socket is needed to receive an IC therein and electrically connect the IC with a burn-in board.
During such process, a sensors is used to provide the operator with burn-in data, such as temperature of the environment, position of the ICs. However, conventional burn-in sockets do not provide any fastening mechanism for retaining the sensors easily, the operators have no choice but to truss or plaster the sensors on the burn-in sockets, which obviously can not ensure the proper position of the sensor and can not provide credible burn-in data.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,038,919 discloses an improved burn-in socket. The burn-in socket has a substantially rectangular body with a receiving space for ICs and defines a horizontal hole inwardly recessed from an outside surface of a sidewall of the body and a vertical hole downwardly recessed from a top surface of the sidewall to communicate with the horizontal hole. A sensor inserts into the horizontal hole, then a screw inserts into the vertical hole to press the sensor and retain the sensor in the body. A metal washer with screw thread is received in the vertical hole to engage with the screw and prevent the screw destroy the sidewall of the body. However, the screw is inserted by manual work that will increase assembling steps and product cost.
Hence, a new socket which overcomes the above-described disadvantages is desired.